


[瞳耀]幼稚

by SamanthaLee1025



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 白羽瞳和展耀逛街吃小吃又回家困觉的流水账日常。2018年10月7日首发于lofter。
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[瞳耀]幼稚

**Author's Note:**

> *间歇性爬墙产物，清水小甜饼，短篇一发完
> 
> *大概是第一季结束的时间线
> 
> *本来大纲不是这样的，最后写出来已经和标题一点关系也没有了
> 
> *虽然是原剧设定，但是还是参考了耳雅的原著和一些我乱七八糟的私设，所以ooc致歉

“我还是觉得很挫败。”展耀说。

他和白羽瞳刚刚从王韶倾情推荐的夜市小吃街里走出来，现在手里正捧着一碗还冒着热气的咖喱鱼蛋。对这种东西深恶痛绝的白sir手插在口袋里，向后一仰身子，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，躲开了来自展博士的又一轮投喂。

展耀缩回手，把没有送出去的咖喱鱼蛋塞进自己嘴里，一边嚼一边说：“治不好你的洁癖，这简直是对我专业能力的质疑……不，是否定。”

见危机解除，白羽瞳才又靠近了展耀，听见这话不由悻悻道：“给你做了这么多年的饭，你却还是对这种街边小吃喜欢得要命，你就不觉得这是对我厨艺的质疑和否定吗。”

展耀眨了眨眼睛。他倒是从来没这么想过。

“或许下次你可以考虑在家里做咖喱鱼蛋？”他提议。

白羽瞳耸耸肩，没说好也没说不好，心里却把咖喱鱼蛋也加进了自己的必学菜品清单里。

他点满了厨艺的技能点，却也不是什么都会做的，最早的时候也只是能把面条煮得更好吃些。但是为了展耀这只难以伺候的馋猫，只要在外吃饭时那猫对哪道菜多动了几次筷子，他总会尽快学会，以照顾展耀格外娇贵的胃。

他们此刻正站在十字路口的路灯下。

天已经黑透了，咖喱鱼蛋上冒起的气也被路灯映出了暖黄的色调。兰博基尼停在对面，他们没急着过马路，展耀慢条斯理解决掉最后一口鱼蛋，把空纸碗递给白羽瞳，后者熟练地接过，把纸碗扔进了路灯旁的垃圾桶里。

“东西也吃了，街也逛了，你就不用一直这么愁眉苦脸了吧？”白羽瞳说。

展耀站在他身边，看着街上川流而过的汽车，轻轻叹了口气，没有说话。他的眉眼有些舒展，好像还在回味刚刚那碗咖喱鱼蛋的美味，但他脊背挺直，脖颈绷出好看的线条，嘴角也抿着，又的确是心事重重的模样。

白羽瞳知道原因。

自打赵爵越狱，事情一件接着一件，早已铺展开的命运好像是到了收网的时候，扑面而来的除了压力，更有着似乎难以抵抗的迫人的宿命感。虽然今天SCI刚刚解决了一起大案，但只要这些事情仍未解决，展耀不可能真正放松的下来。

白羽瞳自己也是一样。他没有展耀那么心思敏感，却也早就厌倦了最近这种仿佛被人安排好的，一脚一脚踏入事件的失控感。

但是这些事情，眼下并不能被轻而易举地解决。SCI难得放假，在白羽瞳看来，想这些有的没的，不如早点休息好好睡觉。

绿灯亮起，他和展耀并肩走过斑马线，解开了车锁。白羽瞳钻进车里，顺手帮展耀系上安全带，打着发动机，抬眼看了看表。

才八点多，这个夜晚还很长。或许回去可以和展耀窝在床上再看场电影。

白羽瞳擦好头发从浴室里出来，慢吞吞系上浴袍的带子，打了个哈欠。

他瞥一眼挂在客厅的表，快十二点了。

再看一眼卧室，刚刚播放过《加菲猫》的电视已经进入了休眠状态。台灯亮着，展耀裹着被子，床上摊着一大堆资料，手里还拿着支笔在纸上写写画画。

完蛋。白羽瞳想，他早该知道这只猫不会老老实实早点睡觉的。

他走到床边，甩开拖鞋，纵身扑了上去，手里的毛巾一把兜住展耀同样湿漉漉的头发：

“猫！”

展耀手疾眼快地拽出来几份材料，却还是有几个文件夹被白羽瞳压住了。展耀面无表情地抬起手，用手里的笔敲了敲白羽瞳的手腕：

“爪子拿开。”

白羽瞳拿毛巾给他又擦了遍头发，展耀趁着这个功夫又开始读手里的资料。白羽瞳扫一眼纸上的字：“这是什么？”

“一些陈年卷宗……我想看看能不能给我些启发。”展耀扭头看他一眼，复又低下头去。

“不是吧，你还在想赵爵？”

展耀摇摇头，停了下，又点点头。“犯罪心理侧写说到底也只是推断，这个是我们之前就讨论过的事情。”他翻一页手里的资料，“我在想如何在有限的可能里加大这些推断的合理性……”他笑了一下，“也就是想想。我知道是我太理想主义了。”

展耀现阶段的梦想就是将犯罪心理学发扬光大。他哪怕从没说出口过，白羽瞳也一清二楚。

白羽瞳把毛巾挂在了脖子上，开始收拾床上这一大堆东西。好不容易把资料都规整好，他按着展耀让他躺在了枕头上，关掉了床头的台灯。

展耀翻个了身面向他，眼睛在黑暗中晶亮亮的：“……其实我还不困。”

白羽瞳笑了笑，也在他身侧躺下，用《加菲猫》里的台词回答他：

“Your future depends on your dreams. So go to sleep.”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 加菲猫里的台词：
> 
> Your future depends on your dreams. So go to sleep.
> 
> 现在的梦想决定着你的将来，所以还是睡觉去吧。
> 
> （很喜欢这个双关）
> 
> 嗑耳雅的鼠猫很久了，今年暑假实习的时候生了几天病，于是在床上昏天黑地刷完了SCI，有些地方觉得还是不太满意，但是心里也清楚这算是小说改编剧版非常有诚意的作品了（在经费如此有限的情况下），演员们也都非常敬业认真优秀。
> 
> 耳雅的鼠猫和七五的鼠猫还不太一样，我觉得耳雅笔下的两位是非常soulmate的感觉，他们之间的感情非常纯粹，有的时候我觉得他们的爱甚至是不需要掺杂性/欲的（笑）。而且每次看过之后都有种纵然前方荆棘密布，但总有光芒指引方向的感觉，有点像净化力量哈哈，有种看别的东西所没有的舒适感。所以虽然我打从心里认为耳雅部分文字有些过于小白，但还是坚持不懈地从小到大看了这么多年……（主要怪太太缘更）
> 
> 非常感谢太太写出如此感动人心的鼠猫。
> 
> 等第二季。
> 
> -
> 
> 以上文字是我在18年写下的，到了今年，我对耳雅的作品又有了一些别的看法，譬如我觉得耳雅的作品不太好被叫作是鼠猫的同人，原创的意味太浓，人物性格也与七五之类的作品不太符合。  
> 但是我依然喜欢她的作品。几年过去，龙图里面的银妖王已经回来了，每个角色都有着新的发展，虽然文笔一如既往地简单（我觉得这不是个贬义词），但总是让我觉得很温暖。  
> 有的时候也会思考，究竟一部好作品的定义是什么？耳雅的文笔不够好，甚至剧情的铺设也不算精巧，但我没办法说耳雅的作品不是好作品。而模式化的剧情和流畅的文笔结合起来（不知道为什么我第一时间想到的居然是魔道祖师），又一定能构成一部好作品吗？  
> 经常看到有一些论调会认为作者在作品中传递三观是一件令人不适的事情，但我想作品会无可避免地表达作者对人对事的一些态度吧。
> 
> 以上都是想到哪说哪的胡言乱语，不要在意。


End file.
